The Rise Of Lord Troy
by BlueEyeWhiteDragon
Summary: The Sayains rest believing that evil has been vanquished for good, but a forgotten rival approaches, bringing destruction. Ripping apart the universe where they visit. Will the Saiyans beat the aproaching army?


-1The Rise Of Lord Troy

Vegeta sat uncomfortably in a large wooden chair, though draped with cushions his posture cause him to ache. Old age was settling in. Wrinkles slivered along his skin. His Saiyan hair grew grey and splintered at the ends. He let out a groan every so often, turned in his sleep, and uttered the occasional "Kakarot." His sleep was uneasy, the thought of new threats plagued his mind, and he could not help. Though once a powerful fighter, he found himself utterly useless unlike Mater Roshi who was as healthy as ever. The thought of becoming weak angered the Saiyan prince. His body scarred from many epic battles, his mind plagued with images of past enemies, it was all clear to him now. He was losing it.

A large winding pipe was plugged securely into the back of his neck. A thick blue liquid bubbled through the tube. Vegeta hated it, the thought of being alive in a world where he was weak, a world where he was no longer able of destroying or saving himself. He pitied himself. His eyebrows stab inwards towards his nose in anger. How could he live like this?

Just as he started to agitate himself an all to familiar voice spoke out.

"Isn't this the life Vegeta?" Called the voice, wheezing, yet cheerful.

"Shut up Kakarot," replied Vegeta.

He laughed, "being fed through a tube aint all that bad,"

Goku sat in a chair exactly like Vegeta's, with a similar tube twisting into the back of his neck. Goku had been resurrected after defeating King Kai in a chess match, though it was no ordinary chess match, it was played with small blasts of ki as the characters. Goku was not like Vegeta, he was happy he could finally retire. He laughed, but his laugh was cut short, as he sensed a terrible powerful energy coming ever nearer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We approach the Sayians Lord Troy," called a small creature. He held his head high, as though pleased with himself. He looked almost unreal, his body twice the size of his legs, but his legs were fatter then his body. His four arms sank either side of his body. His back was straight, with large, razor edged spikes piercing out. His skin was a dark shade of red, crawling over his scales up to his neck. At the neck it stopped and faded into a lavender colour. His head looked like a ball which had deflated and been pushed in leaving a rounded bottom with a dented top. His three eyes blinked at different intervals, and his forked tongue hung out of a lipless hole for a mouth. His armour covered most of his body, a green silken cape flowed across his back spikes, bright yellow armour plates dotted his body, while a white chain suit clinged underneath. The small creature looked as though he had exploded through a rainbow.

"Thank you High Chief Deez," an almost British voice returned. He was much taller than Deez, his body in proportion to a humans. His skin was a bright orange, and his lizard like tail coiled behind him. His scaled skin was moist, and his fingers bore no nails. His head was as a humans, with a lizard like face, slits for a nose, long split lips with a forked tongue rasping at them with two glaring red eyes. Long white hair spilled over his shoulders splashing as it hit. He wore armour the same colour as Deez, and his glimmering silver boots ran up his legs.

"This shall be quite a fight," said Deez in a high pitched voice as he rubbed his four hands together.

" Indeed it shall," smiled Troy, "I trust I have your full co-operation here Deez,"

"Of course Lord Troy, when have I ever let you down?" Deez replied snidely.

Lord Troy smiled, crossing his arms in a manner to suggest he had supreme power. His cape flailed helplessly behind him. He stared out of the window of his space ship. The black abyss seemed to swallow the small, helpless Earth. The ship was large, and the weight caused it to float silently, but slowly towards the Earth. Lord Troy smirked at the thought of destroying the Sayians that lay on Earth.

Now is time for revenge, he thought. They destroyed my home planet so very long ago, but the screams, the images, still stay in my head, burning at my brain. The heat, the heat was intense, and then the cold, until there was nothing left. Nothing. The thought of this sent Troy into a rage. He yelled out.

"Lord Troy please calm down," stammered Deez, still rubbing his hands together.

Lord Troy relaxed his shoulders, sighing, and looked to the ceiling.

"You're right Deez, we should be getting there much faster," Said Troy, "full speed ahead," he yelled.

The shuttle shuddered. Metal scraped against metal as the large ball jettisoned itself towards the unknowing planet.


End file.
